


Crêpes

by orphan_account



Series: Xiaoyang [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Xiaoyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Making crêpes with Xiaoyang :)





	Crêpes

Yangyang and Ten arrived at the dorm half an hour before sunset.   
"Are the others still recording?" Xiaojun asked with a surprised look on his face. He was standing in the doorframe with a bag of flour in his hands.  
"Only Kun and Lucas. Winwin and Hendery are going out for dinner with the managers." Ten kicked off his shoes and walked past him into the kitchen.   
"Hey," Yangyang placed a hand on Xiaojun's waist and leaned in for a peck on the lips.   
Xiaojun smiled and watched him analyze the ingredients on the kitchen counter.  
"What are you making?" Ten asked.  
"Crêpes," Yangyang replied. "Are you experimenting?"  
"Yeah, I thought about making them with hot cocoa powder and strawberries. I wanted to get them ready when the others would arrive. I didn't think you'd be back early."   
"How about we help?" Ten asked.   
They made three bowls of semi-liquid dough: one with cocoa powder, one with regular dough and one with vanilla extract.  
Xiaojun poured a ladle of dough into the pan as Yangyang and Ten started cleaning the kitchen.  He had three crêpes ready by the time they had filled the dishwasher and Ten started setting the table in the dining room, trying to make it look as fancy as he could.   
Yangyang sat down on the kitchen counter, watching his boyfriend work his magic with the pan as he sent the crêpes flying into the air one after another. He placed his hand on Xiaojun's biceps after observing it for a while, feeling the muscles move under his finger.   
Xiaojun chuckled. "D'you like that?" he teased.   
Yangyang grinned at him. "It's kinda hot, you know. So domestic. Back when you were my crush I used to watch that one video of you cooking on a regular basis."   
Xiaojun turned to look at him, putting the pan down with a scratchy noise. "You're quite something," he muttered before moving in to connect their lips.   
Yangyangran his hand through Xiaojun's hair, tugging on it until pulling back. "The crêpes," he said with a little nod towards the stove.   
Xiaojun let out a frustrated groan before taking a step to the side and gripping the handle of the pan.   
Yangyang went back to placing his hand on Xiaojun's arm, letting his fingers trace the skin before starting to run them through Xiaojun's hair, massaging his scalp.   
Xiaojun hummed in response, wishing the crêpes would take longer to make as he had to step away soon to place them on the plate he'd put to the side.   
"Can you teach me?" Yangyang asked as he watched him pour in the dough for the next one.   
"Sure, come here."   
Yangyang slid off the counter and stood beside his boyfriend.   
"So first of all they have to be solid." Xiaojun pointed at the little bit of liquid dough that moved as he tilted the pan. "See? Not yet, because it would tear."  
"Okay," Yangyang nodded, biting his lower lip in concentration.   
"Take the spatula and lift the edges like this," Xiaojun demonstrated the process. "If you can lift them easily it should be okay. Then you shake he pan a bit and see if the crêpe slides around. See? Right now it's perfect. That's when you can flip it."  
Yangyang took the pan from him, shaking it lightly.   
"Let the crêpe slide to the edge," Xiaojun instructed him. "As far away from you as possible and then you flip it so it flies towards you. Just a little flick of the wrist."  
Yangyang imitated the move he'd seen his boyfriend do countless times, successfully catching the crêpe in the pan again. "Woah," he gasped with wide eyes. "I did it!"   
Xiaojun clapped and laughed. "That was perfect! Do it again!"  
The crêpe was a bit crumbled this time around.  
"The movement needs to be quicker," Xiaojun corrected him.  
"Okay, I'll try. Can I get a kiss for every time I get it right?" Yangyang asked cheekily.  
Xiaojun giggled. "If you want. But not more than five times. And they have to land perfectly."  
"Challenge accepted." Yangyang school the pan until the crêpe was in position. He succeeded again and placed it back on the stove, turning around to grab his boyfriends's waist, pursing his lips and making a kissing noise. Xiaojun leaned in and pressed their lips together briefly.   
"Again," he whispered when he pulled back.   
The next time was a fail, but the third time a success. Xiaojun placed an arm around Yangyang's shoulder and turned his head to the side with his hand so he could taste his lips.   
"If you get it right both times I'll kiss you with tongue," he promised.   
Yangyang couldn't keep in the smirk as he focused on the pan again, succeeding both times.   
He turned around as soon as he'd placed it back on the stove, tapping the counter twice to indicate Xiaojun to sit on it. He stepped between his boyfriend's legs and pulled his head towards himself, brushing their lips together once, twice before opening his mouth and letting their tongues meet in the middle. He heard Ten come back from the dining room, mutter "Boys" and turn around again as soon as he'd entered the kitchen.   
They separated soon after, finishing the crêpes together with Ten before Lucas and Kun arrived and they had dinner together.


End file.
